


Home Sweet Home

by dreamerforeverd



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morrilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforeverd/pseuds/dreamerforeverd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something about our ladies first day back to work. Short and sweet. Enjoy the feels and let me know what you think of it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [october_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/gifts).



> I just wanted to thank Named_lucie (on twitter) for giving me tons of feels and making me want to write this. It's been a long time. I miss writing Morrilla more than I should. lol So yeah, thanks Lucie and enjoy!

Lana sighed as she finally entered her trailer. Lola jumped around her, as happy as ever to see her owner and Lana had to smile. She gave the brown dog a good scratch behind the ears and a kiss. 

“Lolz, I love my job, but today was very exhausting!” Lana told the dog who just sat there and tilted her head, her tongue hanging out. 

Lana laughed. “You are such a great listener Lolz. That's why I love you so much” 

Lana sighed one more time and walked over the couch. Finally she could sit down and just watch tv for a while and then later she would go out to buy something for her to eat, just maybe.. 

When the brunette’s butt was centimeters away from sitting in the couch someone knocked on her trailer door. 

Lola ran to the door and started to bark at whoever was standing there. Lana groaned loudly. Just when she thought she was going to rest… Ugh 

She went to the door with a frown and when she opened she looked as pissed as she felt. 

 

But suddenly all of her anger was gone.. 

 

“Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you.” Jen said with a sheepish smile while trying to hold a bag and pet Lola at the same time. 

 

“Jen..” Lana whispered. A small smile forming on her face looking at the scene. Lola always loved Jennifer and Jen seemed to love Lola back. 

 

“Hey.” Jen answered back. 

 

Lana chuckled at how awkward The blonde looked. “Why don't you come in?” Lana opened the door wider, a bright smile now on her face. “ oh and to answer your question: no, you are not bothering me. In fact Lola seems as happy as I am to see you.” Lana winked at her. 

 

Jen entered the trailer and walked over to the small counter by the kitchen where she put the bag and started to take a few containers out of the bag and put it on top of the counter. 

 

“You brought me food?” Lana asked already standing by her side and opening one of the containers which had a hamburger inside. 

 

Jen chuckled at the woman's desperation, but answered anyway. “Yeah, I just thought you would be hungry but probably wouldn't eat because you are super tired. I know how much this intense Evil Queen and Regina scenes are stressing you out. So I just thought I could help a little bit.” Jen shrugged like it was nothing. 

 

Lana's face became soft and and she felt that familiar pull on her stomach. _Stupid butterflies!_ The brunette thought but managed to control her expression as to not look like a teenager when talking with her crush. 

“Thank you Jen. It's like you read my thoughts. I told myself I was going to rest for a little while then eat, but I would probably just fall asleep and wouldn't eat anything.” Lana sighed opening the other container that had fries in it and she moaned before even eating anything. 

 

Jen's eyes were wide with the sound Lana had just made. _Goddammit! This woman will be the death of me._  

 

“Um, so I guess you liked it?” Jen asked, trying to mask her reaction. 

 

Lana moaned again when she took a bite of the hamburger, but this time it was longer and lower and Jen just internally groaned. 

 

“Hmmm, Jen this is delicious! Thank you so much!” Lana swallowed her burger and then kissed the blonde’s cheek leaving a greasy feel on the blonde's cheek. 

 

“Um, it was nothing. No need to thank me. I better be going, we need to be up early tomorrow and I guess I'll sleep here on the trailer tonight. Too tired to go home.” Jen says while scratching behind Lola's ears. The dog clearly enjoying the attention immensely. 

 

“Why don't you stay and we can maybe cuddle up on the bed, watch a movie and have a girl's night? I'll stay here tonight too, so if you want.. You know, we can do that.” Lana said, she managed to blush just a little bit, feeling more like a teenager than ever. 

 

Thankfully the thought of cuddling up in a bed with Lana was making Jen blush too, so she didn't notice. 

 

“Um, alright.. I guess we could do that. It will be fun.” Jen smiled and started to eat her own burger, occasionally stealing a few of Lana's fries, just because.  

 

The brunette would give her a death glare but Jen would just smirk and wink at the other woman. Finally when they finished to eat they moved to the brunettes bed. 

 

 Lana flopped on her back, making herself comfortable in the soft mattress. 

 

Jen slowly climbed the bed and if it weren't for Lola jumping on her back she swears she wouldn't have fell almost on top of Lana. 

 

“Shit! I'm sorry!” Jen said lifting her head from the brunettes stomach. Lana didn't seem worried at all, instead she was laughing out loud, her whole body trembling with the action, and Lola.. Well, Lola had just occupied Jen's side of the bed. She was laying down and looking up at Jen with a guilty puppy dog face which was begging her not to tell her to move. 

 

Jen chuckled and pat the dog once. “You're lucky you're cute.” The blonde said and Lola just wiggled her tail. 

“And you, stop laughing! It wasn't that funny” Jennifer narrowed her eyes at Lana and the brunette showed her her tongue and kept chuckling from time to time. 

 

“Ugh, you're evil. Let's start this movie already” Jen pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“Aw, don't pout.. And you love me.” Lana chose that moment to give the blonde a kiss on the cheek and Jennifer choose that moment to turn her head and look at the brunette and just like a freaking movie their lips met. It was just a peck. But they knew that it changed everything. 

 

“I'm sorry..” Lana said breathless, looking in the green eyes of the blonde. 

“It's ok.” Was Jen's answer. 

 

Jen lifted one of her hands to Lana’s face and slowly caressed her thumb against a soft cheek and she felt Lana leaning into the touch. 

 

“I missed you.” 

 

"I missed you too.. So much.” 

 

 **The end.**  


End file.
